Toon Lineah,A Toon Link X Leah fanfic
by snapkellogg
Summary: Toon Link is bored,so he goes outside his Island and encounters Zill (that kid with the booger hanging out his nose)who tells him about the Tingle Bottle,an item that will allow him or other Link's to write to each other and get the message whenever possible.Toon Link writes to a person who he doesn't know yet and gets a message back...and finds a little more about this person.
1. chapter 1

5/20/17

 _Toon Lineah,A Toon Link X Leah fanfic._

 **Now before we begin,I'm a fan of the Nick Jr. show:Shimmer and Shine(despite being 16 years old) and the famous Nintendo video game series(which celebrated it's 30th year of gaming with Breath of the Wild,which I own)The Legend of Zelda.**

 **Now this is a fanfiction about the main character,Leah from Shimmer and Shine and the main character from many games but made his debuet in Four Swords for the GBA(Game Boy Advance).By the way,If i make spelling-errors,that's because 1.On the phone version,they don't have an Auto-Correct option(hopefully in a future update)and 2.I have a disablity that makes it hard for my brain to process stuff.**

 **Anyway,on with the fanfic!**

 _It was a sunny day on Outset Island(_ **The place where Toon Link lives in Wind Waker)** _.Toon Link was playing his Nintendo Switch when he grew bored._

 **Side-Note:Most-if-not-all know that Link is a silent protaginist in The Legend of Zelda series;with the exception of Wind Waker where he says "** _Come on!"_ **when escorting certain characters.Or during a Side-Quest in the game to get an Empty Bottle,he would have to hide from a girl who was trying to steal Rupees from a safe.When he hid,the girl would say "** _Who's that?_ **" or "** _Who's there?"_ and Link would respond by meowing;thinking that _"No one pays attention to a cat"._ **But for this fanfiction,whenever () appear,either Link is talking or someone is thinking.**

 **Back to the fanfic!**

 **Toon Link:** _(Man,I'm bored today since I only have one game for my Nintendo Switch...maybe I should go outside.)_

 _As Toon Link walks outside his Grandma's house,he encounters that annoying Booger Kid that WON'T STOP FOLLOWING ME-whoops...getting a little off track..._

 _Booger Kid:"Hoiiiiiii Link!"_

 _Toon Link:(Oh no...not him...)_

 _Booger Kid:"Wat doing?"_

 _Toon Link:(Shoot,he noticed me..._

 _"Well,I'm bored and got nothing to do...")_

 _Booger Kid:"Have you tried using a_ **Tingle Bottle** _?"_

 _Toon Link:("A_ **Tingle Bottle?** _What's that?")_

 _Booger Kid:"Well,it's a wonderful item that allows you or other Link's sent messages to each other!"_

 _Toon Link:("Other Link's,eh? Like the Four Swords or Triforce Heroes?")_

 _Booger Kid*_ **Scratches the back of his head in confusion*** _"I guess"_

 _Toon Link:("Could I try?")_

 _Booger Kid:"Sure!"(This is the closest and longest I ever talked to Link! Usually he runs away or throws rocks at me...)_

 _Toon Link*_ **Grabs the Tingle Bottle*** _("Ok...how do I use it?")_

 _Booger Kid:"You write stuff on it and throw it into the ocean.Then,wait til you get a message back"_

 _Toon Link:("How will I know when I get the message back?")_

 _Booger Kid:"You look around the shoreline until you see a_ **Green bottle with a red bottle stopper** "

 _Toon Link:("Thanks!")_

 _Booger Kid:(Senpai noticed me!)*_ **Faints***

 _Toon Link:("Ok.Time to get started!")_

 **Toon Link's letter:**

 _"Dear...whoever finds this bottle:I would like to know more about you and you're life.My name is Link,but everyone calls me Toon Link...I don't know why.Maybe it has something to do with the game I'm from.My hobbies include:Playing games(_ **Ironic,isn't it?)** _,going on adventures,breaking pot for Rupee-I mean... drinking Potions...yes,even the ones that taste like grass...anyway,I hope you like read this and have a nice day._

 _Link,The Hero of Winds."_

 **Ok,that's all for Part 1.I hope you liked it.Go ahead and share it,this os my first fanfic so I'm still learning.Anyway,stay tuned for Part 2!**


	2. Chapter 1:The Bottle

5/20/17

 _Toon Lineah,A Toon Link X Leah fanfic._

 **Now before we begin,I'm a fan of the Nick Jr. show:Shimmer and Shine(despite being 16 years old) and the famous Nintendo video game series(which celebrated it's 30th year of gaming with Breath of the Wild,which I own)The Legend of Zelda.**

 **Now this is a fanfiction about the main character,Leah from Shimmer and Shine and the main character from many games but made his debuet in Four Swords for the GBA(Game Boy Advance).By the way,If i make spelling-errors,that's because 1.On the phone version,they don't have an Auto-Correct option(hopefully in a future update)and 2.I have a disablity that makes it hard for my brain to process stuff.**

 **Anyway,on with the fanfic!**

 _It was a sunny day on Outset Island(_ **The place where Toon Link lives in Wind Waker)** _.Toon Link was playing his Nintendo Switch when he grew bored._

 **Side-Note:Most-if-not-all know that Link is a silent protaginist in The Legend of Zelda series;with the exception of Wind Waker where he says "** _Come on!"_ **when escorting certain characters.Or during a Side-Quest in the game to get an Empty Bottle,he would have to hide from a girl who was trying to steal Rupees from a safe.When he hid,the girl would say "** _Who's that?_ **" or "** _Who's there?"_ and Link would respond by meowing;thinking that _"No one pays attention to a cat"._ **But for this fanfiction,whenever () appear,either Link is talking or someone is thinking.**

 **Back to the fanfic!**

 **Toon Link:** _(Man,I'm bored today since I only have one game for my Nintendo Switch...maybe I should go outside.)_

 _As Toon Link walks outside his Grandma's house,he encounters that annoying Booger Kid that WON'T STOP FOLLOWING ME-whoops...getting a little off track..._

 _Booger Kid:"Hoiiiiiii Link!"_

 _Toon Link:(Oh no...not him...)_

 _Booger Kid:"Wat doing?"_

 _Toon Link:(Shoot,he noticed me..._

 _"Well,I'm bored and got nothing to do...")_

 _Booger Kid:"Have you tried using a_ **Tingle Bottle** _?"_

 _Toon Link:("A_ **Tingle Bottle?** _What's that?")_

 _Booger Kid:"Well,it's a wonderful item that allows you or other Link's sent messages to each other!"_

 _Toon Link:("Other Link's,eh? Like the Four Swords or Triforce Heroes?")_

 _Booger Kid*_ **Scratches the back of his head in confusion*** _"I guess"_

 _Toon Link:("Could I try?")_

 _Booger Kid:"Sure!"(This is the closest and longest I ever talked to Link! Usually he runs away or throws rocks at me...)_

 _Toon Link*_ **Grabs the Tingle Bottle*** _("Ok...how do I use it?")_

 _Booger Kid:"You write stuff on it and throw it into the ocean.Then,wait til you get a message back"_

 _Toon Link:("How will I know when I get the message back?")_

 _Booger Kid:"You look around the shoreline until you see a_ **Green bottle with a red bottle stopper** "

 _Toon Link:("Thanks!")_

 _Booger Kid:(Senpai noticed me!)*_ **Faints***

 _Toon Link:("Ok.Time to get started!")_

 **Toon Link's letter:**

 _"Dear...whoever finds this bottle:I would like to know more about you and you're life.My name is Link,but everyone calls me Toon Link...I don't know why.Maybe it has something to do with the game I'm from.My hobbies include:Playing games(_ **Ironic,isn't it?)** _,going on adventures,breaking pot for Rupee-I mean... drinking Potions...yes,even the ones that taste like grass...anyway,I hope you like read this and have a nice day._

 _Link,The Hero of Winds."_

 **Ok,that's all for Part 1.I hope you liked it.Go ahead and share it,this os my first fanfic so I'm still learning.Anyway,stay tuned for Part 2!**


	3. Chapter 2:You're wish is our command!

**Hello everyone.Sorry I've been away for a couple days and i've figured out how to edit my story(But I still don't have a Auto-correct feature...).So I hope you enjoy my second part to my fanfiction.This one takes place in the world of Shimmer and Shine this time(Not Zaramay Falls.This will actually take place once Leah aand the gang defeat Zeta once and for all,she will be sent back home.Zac gets to keep his memory of Zaramay Falls and Kaz...ahem...we're getting a little...A LOT side tracked).Anyway,on with the chapter!**

 **Chapter 2:You're wish is our command!**

 _It was a beauitful day in...where ever Leah lives...the birds were chirping...I think...let's see what Leah's up too._

 _Leah:Hmm...I wonder what I should do today...maybe I should ask-*looks around to see if anyone is watching or listening* my_ **genies!**

 ***Cuts to Shimmer and Shine's palace***

 _Shine:Ugh...I'm soooooooo bored...There's nothing to do.What ever happened to those adventures we used to go on with Leah before Zeta invaded? We would still be going on adventures if Zeta hadn't used that Grabbing Potion to try and steal our Green Burst Gem..._

 _Shimmer:Oh don't look at it being bad,sis.If that never happened,Leah wouldn't be introduced to all the magical creatures that live in Zaramay Falls! Plus,she wouldn't keep us a secret forever from Zac._

 _Shine:That is true..._

 _Shimmer:But we need to put that behind us because Leah's calling! *_ **Shows the bracelets.***

 **Leah's voice:** _("Shimmer and Shine:My Genies divine...through this speical chant,three wishes you'll grant!")_

 _Shimmer:I'm Shimmer!_

 _Shine:I'm Shine!_

 _Both:You're Genies Divine:Boom Zaramay! You're best friends are on the way!_ ***They hop on the Magic Carpet,grabbing Nahal and Tala as well***

 **Going through a song that you hear 20 times later...**

 ***Shimmer and Shine pop out of the genie bottle necklace***

 _Both:Oof!_

 _Leah:You too okay?_

 _Shine:Yeah,we're fine.But why are we at the beach again?_

 _Leah:I was bored and Zac is on vaction with his grandma(_ **Yes,he has a grandma.He mentions her twice in the show.).**

 _Shine:Oh...well let's go have fun!_

 _Leah*_ **She spots something along the shoreline and picks it up*** _Hmm...What's this?_

 _Both:What is it,Leah?_

 _Leah:It's a_ **Bottle.**

 **Now i was thinking about an Theory that the town Leah lives in and The Wind Waker were connected but that was a dumb theory.Anyway,stick around for Part 3!**


End file.
